


Sky's Klance Kinktober 2018

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Hate fucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Day 8 for Kinktober was hate fucking so of course I choose Klance.





	Sky's Klance Kinktober 2018

“We're rivals dumbass!” Lance hissed at Keith. 

 

“No, dipshit. We're fucking not.” Keith spat back. 

 

“What? You think you're better than me, huh?” Lance threw his hand up beside Keith's face. 

 

The smacking sound it made annoyed Keith to his very core. “You're too full of yourself to see that I  _ am _ the better pilot.” 

 

“Oh fuck you mullet!” Lance bitched. 

 

They had been fighting a lot today. More than usual. 

 

Everyone was tired of it. Including Shiro. “Take it to the training room to settle it. Just don't kill each other, and  _ quit yelling _ .” 

 

“Fine!” Lance grumbled. 

 

“Ugh! Whatever!” Keith huffed. 

 

They stocked up to the training rooms on their own, and Shiro had been glad they finally left. They glared at each other the whole way there, though. Even while switching into training bodysuits the anger between them continued hot like a open blaze. 

 

“How should we do this? Shooting?” Lance huffed, finally stepping into the training room. 

 

“No. We're grappling.” Keith hissed. 

 

“I'm  _ terrible- _ ” Lance started, but Keith had already thrown him over his shoulder onto the padded floor. 

 

“Too  _ whiny _ . Too  _ slow _ .” Keith gruffly stated. 

 

Lance was a bit dazed before angrily yanking Keith down to pin him. 

 

Keith was quick to reverse the hold though. Lance squirmed into the press of Keith's body. He didn't get both of his hands down properly, though, and Lance swung a elbow up at Keith's head. 

 

It barely missed, but it threw Keith off his rhythm. Lance pounced back. Pinning Keith's legs under his torso again, and making sure he had a hold of both of his wrists. 

 

Keith struggled in the hold. “You're stronger than you look.” 

 

“Rude. I'm  _ plenty _ strong, so don't question it.” Lance huffed, his body letting go of harsh breaths. 

 

“Ugh. You always have to be a dick.” Keith said before trying to wiggle free again. 

 

“Just doing it in response to you, asshole.” Lance spat. 

 

“Am I really such a  _ ass _ Lance! You're the one always instigating shit!” Keith hissed. 

 

“Bullshit!” Lance yelled, his breath mingling with Keith's. They were getting closer together. 

 

“Fuck you!” Keith squirmed making their Dick's rub against one another. 

 

And in a moment of pure insanity they met lips. 

 

It was harsh, the kiss. Keith bit Lance's lip a little unplayfully. Keith was desperate for the control Lance currently had. Their mutual anger turned into a rucking of hips. The bodysuits allowed them to feel the outline of each other perfectly. 

 

Lance had moaned out, and Keith filled them again. Their crouches scissoring against one another as he pulled one of Lance's legs up. 

 

Keith was surprised by the pure flexibility of the man underneath him. 

 

Lance didn't protest it, either. He was glaring, but lust sat heavy in his eyes as well. Keith's next move was to roughly unzip Lance's bodysuit, and not to be left out… Lance did the same to Keith. The motions were harsh. They weren't being gentle with each other. 

 

It was Keith to suddenly  _ bite _ Lance on the neck. It left the Cuban man yowling, and yanking Keith's head away by the hair. And Keith  _ moaned _ into that touch. 

 

They sat a foot apart, wide eyes staring back at each other. Lance's hand still in Keith's hair. 

 

They could have broken the spell they created over themselves at that moment, but instead they went at each even more fiercely. 

 

Lance pulled at Keith until he exposed his neck and licked up it before leaving a couple wild hickies in his wake. 

 

Keith shoved Lance down on the pads, yanking down the rest of the training suit in the process. Leaving Lance all tangled up at the knees with his ass to the open air. 

 

Lance went to make a noise of protest before Keith stretched his ass open and pressed a wet tongue to his hole. Instead he let go of a string of moans. 

 

Keith pulled away with a wet string of drool following him. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Lance grumbled until he felt the press of the tip of Keith's penis to his asshole. “Keith you can't just-” 

 

Keith pushed in, and Lance couldn't process how he felt. Inconsistent ramblings spilling from his mouth. He felt so  _ full _ .

 

“Too tight, Lance.” Keith growled. 

 

“Too  _ tight _ !?” Lance squawked. “You're complaining you fucker! Of course I'm  _ tight _ . I've never  _ done _ this before.”

 

“Shut up Lance.” Keith said before he started to wildly pick up the pace. 

 

Which, effectively, keep Lance from talking. Instead it was back to inconsistent rambling. Along with a occasional scream when Keith hit his prostate. 

 

When Keith finally came, it left Lance reeling. The feeling of something warm filling him too much all at once. And with a pathetic whine he came. 

 

They sat on the floor for a while, not saying anything in the afterglow. 

 

“Are we… okay?” Keith said with a sigh. 

 

“Yeah.” Lance said after a pause. “We're okay.” 

 

Keith has been the one to clean up the training room, and even helped Lance to the bathroom.  _ What a gentleman _ . Lance laughed internally. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having fun with all these ships and prompts!! If you like Plance, Shance, Shendak, or Lancelot I'd check out my other Kinktober works!! I put all of a certain ship in one fic but it's all oneshots!!


End file.
